dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God-like Saiyan
(aura) & (Goku Black) |similar = Unlock Potential Super Saiyan power }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人, Kami wo koeta Saiya-jin) is an empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve the ability to utilize the power of Super Saiyan God in their base form without taking on the appearance of the form. Overview Concept and creation This state was named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, the appearance differs from their regular base form, showing sharper and more stern eyes. Appearance When Saiyan beyond God is activated, the user does not suffer from any significant change in his appearance beyond the constant presence of the white aura while he fights. Usage and power The existence of this form was first hinted at by Akira Toriyama in an interview, where he noted that after Battle of Gods Goku realized that fully mastering the base and the Super Saiyan forms would lead to increasing the user's level more than the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms, and also sap less energy than them.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 In the anime only this state is shown to be superior to Super Saiyan God, as while fighting Frieza as a Saiyan beyond God, it is noted by Krillin and Gohan that they could not see either Goku or Frieza's movements, while they had previously been able to see Super Saiyan God Goku and a suppressed Beerus' movements, and when Goku (in what appeared to be in his Saiyan beyond God state) held his own against Beerus, disguised as Monaka (although he suppressed his power to avoid destroying the costume and expose his true identity). Goku also appeared to use this state in his battle against copy-vegeta on Potafeu , fighting on par with the commeson copy, who easily defeated gotenks in his☀Super Saiyan 3 form. Goku obtains this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God yet was able to access part of the power without a physical change.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 Additionally a Saiyan who has become a "Saiyan beyond God" can eventually further transform into a Super Saiyan Blue once they have mastered control over their ''ki. Saiyans who became a Saiyan beyond God are able to sense [[ki|godly ki]], even if not possessing that said ki itself. In the ''Resurrection ‘F’'' manga and its movie version, Goku's Saiyan beyond God state is shown to be able to access part of the powers of Super Saiyan God, though without the godly ki or other benefits of the form. This power allowed Goku to compete against the trained Frieza's true form. In the movie, Goku clearly outmatched the tyrant. In the anime version, Frieza's power was somewhat on par with Goku in this state, although Goku was shown with a slight advantage. Vegeta is said to have the power of Super Saiyan God,Promotional material for the movie and in Dragon Ball Xenoverse game series refer to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan as a "Saiyan who has the power of Super Saiyan God, then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan". as he is able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue, meaning that he has godly ki, Vegeta also possesses the Saiyan beyond God state. His duplicate Copy-Vegeta and Vegito can also use it, as both were shown becoming a Super Saiyan Blue. During his anime only fight with Goku, Goku Black powered up creating a Dark God-like aura. Later, he further transformed into a Super Saiyan Rosé. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' - Appears as a transformation for Goku. *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta's base form in-game. *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' - This state appears as form that Goku and Vegeta appear in in their Whis Symbol outfits (Variant 18 for Goku and Variant 11 for Vegeta). In Dragon Ball Heroes, this state is introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan Blue Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will briefly appear using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into it at the end of fight. Trivia *Although the Saiyans' power level in this state is obtained via the Super Saiyan God form, in the anime the ki of this state is not godly as it is shown in Dragon Ball Super that Goku's ki can still be felt by others in this state. **Similarly in Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Goku could still feel Goku Black's ki while he was in the same state in Ziku-kan Quest: "Darkness Cometh". Gallery References ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu es:Saiyajin más Allá de Dios Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations